An all boys band, plus one!
by Futago no Akuma Shimai
Summary: When Lucy gets kick out of the prestigious school her father wants to attend, she goes to Fiore! When she accidentally meets a famous band member, will her world change? And why is she in their band, but as a boy? R&R! Nalu3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, Nana, don't own Fairy Tail, K-pop The Ultimate Audition (****_for anyone interested, it is a Korean drama that's funny as hell_****) or anything used in this story. I wish I did ;P**

**Chapter**

**1: The Beginning**

Lucy sat down in front of the sleek, grand piano. She looked up at the judges once more. -_This is what HE wants for me, to be accepted by a so-called prestigious school and play only his version of music for apparently the rest of my life! Sorry mama, but I can't-  
_  
Lucy took a deep breath, masking her true emotions over what she was about to do, before beginning to play Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. As soon as she got the judges into the piece, she began to smirk. There was no way she was going to continue this without spicing up the piece a little bit-ok a lot!

She began to make the song sound more upbeat and sound more pop. She was starting to get into the music when the head judge stood up and raised his hand.

"We've heard enough, thank you."

As Lucy was exiting the school, all she thought about was how she was going to be so dead. That saying was all too familiar and meant -_Yeah, you suck; we don't want you in our school. -_ Lucy was about to burst into tears.

"What am I going to do now!? _He's _going to kill me!"

As Lucy walked out of the British school for the musically talented, she glanced down at her cell as it beeped.

**New message from: -Levy~3-  
**  
Lucy looked worried as she unlocked her phone to answer her friend.

**-Levy~3-**

Hey~ wut happened at the intvw? Did u get in?

**-Lucy-**

Nooo... They didn't like my Beethoven mash up... (,_,')

**-Levy~3-**

WHAT! Wut r gonna do! Ur dads gonna kill u!

**-Lucy-**

Idk I guess I hav nowhere 2 go...

Wait! Can I go over 2 ur place! Plse!Levy~

**-Levy~3-**

Of course!:0 Y wouldn't I let u  
Ur my best friend

But how r u gonna get here?

**-Lucy-**

Uhh I'll take the next flight to Fiore. Just expect my arrival! :*

-Levy~3-

Okay~!3

Lucy then went and called her maid Virgo. Virgo was her most trusted helper and she knew Virgo could keep her going to Fiore a secret.

As Virgo picked up, Lucy smiled.

"Hey Virgo, can you get me the quickest flight to Fiore? Keep it a secret, okay."

"Anything for the princess."

Lucy smiled as she hung up. For once, she was doing something for herself.

* * *

-/on the next plane to Fiore/-

"Hey Natsu,"

The pinkette lead singer looked up. His onyx eyes looking up slightly annoyed.

Gray, guitar in the band, was his best friend though it didn't seem like it. He looked as though he were annoyed and glared at the pinkette.

"Where'd you put my phone?" At the question, Natsu's eyes widen. He began to search his pockets and bag with an angry Gray glaring at him.

"Ehe, ummm... I think I dropped it in the airport..."

"You stupid flame brain! Go get it!"

"What did you call me ice princess!"

"Firkin dragon breath! Go find it before I break your face!"

"Make me, perverted stripper!"

"Will both of you shut up!" Gajeel, the bands drummer screamed.

He already had a huge head ache with all the screaming the previous night's concert had brought.

"Now what" An exasperated Jellal asked. He was the base of the band.

All the noise had brought him in the room. Being the oldest out of all I them, he was in charge when Marijane, their manager wasn't around.

"Flame brain over here lost my phone!" Gray quickly responded, malice in his voice.

Natsu thought of an excuse but couldn't since it was true. Gray had lended him his phone so that he could quickly text Marijane that his phone broke.

Jallal looked at both teens and sighed. They really didn't have a choice.

"Natsu, why don't you go to the flight attended and report a missing phone. If not, Gray, you're going to have to get a new one when we land in Fiore."

Gray glared at Natsu as he left their private compartment. Their band, Fairy Tail, was very popular to many all over the world.

"Oh! Marijane wanted me to remind you all that the auditions for our next pianist are going to be next week on Monday." Jellal said as he went to his seat.

"Natsu better buy me a new phone" mumbled Gray as he sat down.

* * *

-/With Natsu/-

"Stupid Gray," Natsu mumbled along with a couple of swears under his breath.

Natsu walked into the normal class compartment and looked for the flight attendant. He saw a girl with blonde hair struggling to put her carry-on in the top compartment and walked up to her.

"Need some help?" He asked cheerfully, not expecting to startle the girl.

She yelped as her carry-on fell on top of her. She looked up to glare at him.

"Who do you think you are!? Who in their right mind sneaks up on someone holding heavy luggage!" The girl yelled at him, anger radiating off of her.

Natsu stared at her with his eyes wide open, no one (non-famous that is) had yelled at him in a while. -_She doesn't recognize me? _- He stared at her in bewilderment for a while until she became annoyed.

"Are you going to help me up or what?" He blinked and realized she was talking to him.

"Oh yeah! Sorry," he told her while helping her up, putting her carry-on in the top compartment once he helped her up "I'm Natsu, and you are?"

The girl stared at him for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"I'm Lucy."

He then began to laugh while she pouted.

"What's so funny!?"

"You're weird, Luigi."

"It's LUCY! Ugh whatever, how about you go away now!" And then added as a second thought "And I'm not weird!"

"Yeah you are" Natsu was going to continue but seeing as he grabbed the attention of the crowd, he stopped.

Many Fairy Tail fans, as well as haters, began to mummer.

"Look its Natsu!" Or "you want to go ask for an autograph?"

Natsu sighed and looked up at Lucy. She was still glaring at him. He laughed at her facial expression and began to walk away.

"Bye Luce!" He then quickly walked over to the flight attendant, to avoid any more distractions, and informed her about Gray' missing Samsung Galaxy 4 phone. She had told him that they would inform him if a missing phone was reported, he smiled and nodded to her politely as he began to walk back towards his and the band's compartment.

When he arrived, he quickly fell asleep for the rest of the flight to Fiore.

* * *

-/With Lucy/-

When the plane arrived at Fiore, Lucy practically ran outside. It was very crowded at the airport due to the fact that there was, apparently, a very famous band leaving the airport.

"Wouldn't it be cool to meet them?" A sudden voice behind her whispered into Lucy's ear. Lucy jumped in fright as she was looking around for the perpetrator who scared her while she had been waiting outside the airport, in-between the crowd of rabid fans, for her friend.

Lucy yelped as she turned around to see a familiar curly haired bluenette's face only inches away from her own.

"LEVY!" Lucy shouted as she hugged her friend. "I haven't seen you since last year! You should know not to scare me!" Lucy pouted as Levy giggled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. Let's get going, my car is just over there." Levy said while pointing to the airports garage.

"So how was the flight?" Levy asked.

"It was okay except when this annoying pink haired kid scared me, making my luggage fall on me" Lucy pouted, while remembering the moment.

Levy laughed at her friend's misfortune. As they began to drive to Levy's apartment, Lucy saw a huge sign that read: JOIN FAIRY TAIL AS THEIR NEW PIANINST! JUST SIGN UP AT !

Lucy's eyes went wide. -_This is my chance!-  
_  
Once they arrived at Levy's apartment, Lucy asked for her computer. She quickly searched for and entered their home page. A picture of the band was on top and the pinkette from before was in the middle of all the band members.

"It's HIM!" Lucy yelled in frustration, scaring Levy who had been in the middle of cooking dinner.

Levy went to Lucy who was sitting at her kitchen table and looked at the computer screen, while mumbling about loud blondes who want her to die because of a heart attack at a young age.

"Who?" Levy asked in exasperation as well as in curiosity, as to why Lucy was on the Fairy Tail website while pointing at the screen in vehemence.

"He's the guy who scared the bujezus out of me on the plane!" Lucy exclaimed, all the while pointing to Natsu's picture in disdain.

"The lead singer of Fairy Tail? Are you sure?" Levy questioned in a bit of disbelief. Those types of events only happen in movies.

"Yes! He told me his name was Na- something, I swear" Lucy told Levy, with her eyes wide open.

"Wow, well you're lucky, that's amazing!" Levy said looking at her friend in a bit of wonder. She began to walk back to the stove and stir the cooking soup once before turning off the fire.

"Why are you on their website anyway? I thought you weren't into famous people and fan-girling?" Levy asked Lucy, just as Lucy began to scroll down the website (apparently already over the fact that the person she met on the plane was famous) and begin to read the audition terms.

"I saw this bill-board sign on the way out of the airport saying there were going to be holding tryouts for a new pianist in the band."

"Lu-Chan," Levy started "it's an audition for boys only."

Lucy looked up to her friend and looked at the computer screen thoughtfully. She all of a sudden, much to her startled best friend's ire, began to laugh like a demented person who just figured out what came first: the chicken or the egg? Everyone knows it was the chicken; honestly, god would look stupid sitting on an egg...

"So?" Lucy looked at her friend, a mischievous gleam in her eyes told Levy she wasn't going to like the answer at all.

**Okay guys~ **

**This is my first fanfiction ****_EVER!_**** Hope you enjoy it and review!\(^-^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, Nana, don't own Fairy Tail or K-pop the Ultimate Audition. If I did, I wouldn't have ended K-pop (,_,')**

**Chapter 2: The audition**

_When Natsu saw her, she was sitting on an empty ancient looking park bench made of maple wood, the paint was faded and had obviously seen better days. The autumn leaves fell gracefully in an almost enchanting way, as she read her giant novel quietly under the shade of a giant oak tree. Tears were cascading out of her chocolate brown eyes as she continuously sniffled. Not once noticing her small audience of one, due to her enamored state with the novel, as she looked longingly… almost pleadingly at the pages that had captivated her attention. Her blonde hair fell over her heart shaped face, almost exactly like the way a curtain falls over a stag… ending a scene of great and entrapping play or story. _

_"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, genuine worry had completely clouded voice, as he looked imploringly at her face, the face of a stranger who had captured his complete attention. No one else was around; no one else had witnessed what he just saw._

_The girl jumped, having been startled by his "sudden" appearance, then immediately began to blush, completely embarrassed and somewhat mortified that someone had caught her crying. Her embarrassment and mortification faded as quickly as it had come, as she began to glare heatedly at Natsu for having caught her off guard while reading a heartfelt moment in her novel. _

_"Who are you?" she asked bluntly, malice as well as frustration was clearly evident in her natural bell like voice. _

_"Oh, uh, sorry" he stuttered, all the while scratching the back of his head in a sheepish like manner, while trying to hide slight embarrassment. "It's just that you looked sort of lonely crying here on the bench."_

_"Well, I was planning on being alone." she emphasized on the __alone__ while looking straight into his dark green eyes that looked almost onyx, "Who are you anyway?" Anger and confusion was evident in her voice as she looked at him expectantly for an answer._

_Natsu chuckled lightly as he answered her, "I'm Natsu. And you are?" _

_"None of your business." The girl huffed exasperatedly. _

_"C'mon tell me." He asked her in an almost annoying way._

_"Natsu-!" a feminine voice in the distance shouted, frustration was clear in her tone._

_Natsu sighed as he turned back to the girl that had had him so captivated. She had already begun to get up and gather things, getting ready to leave._

_"Where are you going?" He asked her curiously, not really wanting to leave her so soon after meeting someone new... and well different, but in a good way._

_"Well," the girl sighed frustrated by the amount of questions he kept asking, "Not here. You're being called, you know?" With everything she had wanted to say said, she began to walk away from him in a brisk pace, obviously wanting to be far away from him._

_"Natsu!" I've been looking all over for you." Lisanna, a girl with short snow white hair panted softly as she finally caught up with him. She approached Natsu slowly, as she was still catching her breath from having run to where he was when she saw him from afar; worry was evident in her voice as she looked towards him for an explanation for his disappearance. "Where have you been?"_

_Natsu, still confused about the girl that was once there by him but already a long way off, just stared at the spot where she once was sitting on the bench. Confusion and curiosity were the most evident emotions on his face._

_"Natsu-." Lisanna drawled, clearly starting to become annoyed after his lack of response. The fact that she had been searching for him for more than an hour, did not help to improve her mood at all._

_"Huh, Yeah?" Natsu replied somewhat distractedly, finally snapping out of his thoughts._

_"Let's go. Everyone's waiting for us."_

_"Okay." Natsu responded still in his own world, as he let her pull him away from the shade under the ancient oak tree._

* * *

Natsu suddenly jerked awake, startled, as a bucket of ice cold water was poured on top of his once cozy warm body. Snickering could be heard from his right, as the now icy sheets began to cling to his body.

"Ha!" Gray exclaimed, clearly proud of what he had just done, "That's what you get for losing my phone!"

Natsu's once surprised aura suddenly became dark.

"What the _hell_ Stripper!" Natsu screamed getting up into Gray's face as he shouted in indignation.

"What did you call me, flame brain!?" Gray shouted right back at him, with the same energy Natsu had as they began to have a shouting match of massive proportions.

"Shut the HELL up!" Gajeel screamed loudly from the other room, just as Marijane walked into Natsu's room. She leaned on the door frame momentarily; she began searching the room for something without moving from her spot before her eyes skimmed upon the object of her desire and reached down towards it. She grabbed the closest things to her, a lamp and Natsu's shoe, and walked towards the two band members, her intentions were obviously not pure. She smacked both boys as hard as she could on top their heads, two identical cries of pain reached her ears.

"It's seven 'o' clock on a Monday morning. Can you two act normal for _once_?" Marijane asked exasperatedly. Looking at both of them in disdain for being so rowdy _that_ early in the morning.

Both boys opened their mouths to protest but she quickly interrupted them before they could make pointless excuses, that would only further aggravate her.

"I need you guys to go down to the dressing room, now. Bisca's waiting to get you guys ready for the auditions."

"What auditions?" Nastu asked, while Gray looked towards her equally confused as Natsu did.

"I thought Jellal told you already." She said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance for having to be the one to remind them… _again_, "We are holding an audition for the new pianist for the band, does that ring a bell for you?" She asked him kindly, as she reminded the two "enlightened" idiots (at least they were sometimes, in her opinion) in front of her.

Gray nodded slowly, conveying his understanding, while Natsu looked to be in complete thought, as he tried to remember when Jellal could have possibly told him that information.

"We'll be there soon." Gray told her kindly.

* * *

-/With Lucy-

"Oh my gosh Lucy, you actually look like a boy!" Levy exclaimed, wide eyed as she stared at her transformed friend.

Lucy was wearing a white V-neck with a marsh green jacket over it, and black (almost skin tight) jeans. She was wearing a band around her chest, making her look completely flat. Her hair had also been cut short, her side bangs almost covered on of her eyes making a shadow cast on the left side of her face. Lucy grinned at her closest friend, proud that her "transformation," as she was now going to call it, had baffled Levy.

"Sup" Lucy said, deepening her voice to sound more like a boys.

Levy giggled at her best friend's attempt at a boy's voice.

"Uh… Lucy. I think you need to work on your man-voice"

Lucy pouted at her friend's antics. She had been working on her "man-voice", as levy had put it, for an entire week!

"Hey!" she exclaimed in a slightly frustrated way, "I'd like to see you try." Levy simply laughed Lucy's predicament.

"Don't worry Lu. It's a somewhat convincing." Levy said distractedly, all the while looking at her watch and shrugging her shoulders slightly. Her grey eyes widened as she noticed the time.

"We have to go NOW!" She said in a somewhat panicky voice.

Both girls sprinted quickly towards Levy's car, when the said owner got there she turned on the engine and began driving quickly to where the audition was being held. Once they were at a good distance, Levy realized she wouldn't be able to call Lucy by her real name anymore.

"Lucy," Levy began curiously," what's going to be your cover name now?" she asked her friend in a rapid pace, she didn't want to look stupid for not knowing her "male" friends' name.

"Oh, I am changing my name to Luke. Luke Heart. Now, if one of us messes up by calling me Lu, it won't be unexplainable, and we can just say that it is your childhood nick name for me." Lucy stated with a smile and a slight shrug to her shoulders.

As the car began to pull up into the building where the audition was taking place, Lucy practically jumped out of her seat in the car. She ran up to the entrance and pulled open the door in haste. She paused momentarily and hesitated before the entrance of the building that had suddenly began to look somewhat ominous, until she looked at Levy's reassuring gaze and smile that met her eyes while she leaned against the hood of her beloved car. Lucy built up her confidence and strode into the building determined to get the spot of the pianist on the band, just to run into a tall teen with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes.

The force of their collision sent the petite teen backwards, as she crashed onto the floor.

"OW!" Lucy cried in pain. She looked up imploringly and glared at the teen, at fault for where loss of balance, in front of her.

Gray looked down at the small looking boy on the floor; he had blonde hair reaching the nape of his neck, his hair had been styled into side bangs, the tiny kid had a seemingly feminine face. He was clearly weak since the impact of their collisions had sent him to the floor, while in contrast it had just made him move a little.

"Oops kid, better look where you are going next time." Gray told him joking manner. He held out his hand to help the tiny kid up. The boy looked at his hand skeptically, before eventually grabbing his hand and helping him up with one slight jerk of his arm backwards.

"Well kid, I gotta go now. Just try to look where you are going next time, okay?" Gray joked again, which only earned him another glare from the small blond teen.

"Yep, I got it." The blonde replied curtly and watched momentarily as Gray walked away from her.

_He looks kind of familiar. _ Lucy thought before rushing off to sign up for the pianist audition. Once she entered the practice room, she saw a couple of Yamaha electric keyboards and walked towards an empty one. She saw many amazing pianist playing Back or the piano version of pop songs. Lucy thought of her audition with the school in England. She decided and began to play her remix of 'Fur Else.' She had created the basics before a woman with long white hair that curled slightly at the end. She had clear blue eyes and a warm face on.

"Hello, I am Marijane, Fairy Tail's manager. Okay, all of you candidates were informed to prepare a piece and informed that you will perform on stage. Remember that you will be judge on not just your skill but, ability to put emotion in your work and how creative you are" she wink, which brought comfort to Lucy. This then relived much of the tension in the room. "I wish you all good luck, and remember, have fun."

Marijane then received many nods and smiles. Loke, her assistant, came in and began to instruct the way the auditions will go.

"You will be called in one-by-one. You will perform your piece and we will confront the winner privately while those who did not make it will be told in a separate room. All of you will be given a number," Loke said while handing out numbers to the contestants, "These will help us identify you." He finished while handing Lucy a paper with a clip. The number seven was printed on the yellow paper in large font. He stared at her face for a while. _ He looks like the Heartfillia's daughter. _ Loke quickly dismissed the thought as he walked to the front of the room again.

"Okay, first up is Drew Abbark." Drew walked to the front of the room. Confidence in his eyes. He and Loke walked out of the room. About ten minutes later, Loke walked back into the room. He continued to call names and soon the room was no longer as crowded as before. Lucy tried to think of other things as she waited. The person who had just left had a last name that started with 'H.' She was pretty confident she was next but calmed herself. _Get it TOGETHER Lucy! You have done this before, just 'cuz you're dressed as a boy, that doesn't change anything. _

The door of the practice room opened.

"Luke Heart."

**Hey guys~ Hopefully you're not too angry on how long it took to upload this. You actually have to thank Mara-chan on how it came out. BTW, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and followed/fav'ed this story. You guys encouraged me to upload!Thanks3**

**Oh and for future notice, it might take a while to upload more chapters, HS is frustrating and a LOT of work L**

**Anyways~ REIVEWS ARE WELCOMED (and might make me upload faster*wiggles eyebrows*)**


End file.
